It Is All a Metter of Blood
by Big Banana
Summary: Suas diferenças começavam com o sangue e pareciam incontáveis. Afinal, como uma descendente direta de famílias bruxas tão imponentes acabou se interessando por uma mera trouxa? [HP!Faberry e com eventuais Brittana]


**E ai, tudo em cima? Peito, bunda e barriga?**

**Essa história foi inicialmente postada no .br e agora estou passando para o . Ainda está em andamento e, apesar de eu ter tido uma grande pausa dela, continuarei com o andamento e pretendo terminá-la. Vou continuar atualizando nos dois sites dependendo da aceitação da história, então... Faça um autor feliz e mande uma review :D**

* * *

Você tenciona os dedos das mãos e os relaxa. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Ela permanece de cabeça baixa, mãos entretidas em enrolar e desenrolar seus castanhos cabelos, os olhos escuros passeando pelas linhas de suas anotações.

Seus olhos estão presos nela, sempre estiveram e sempre estarão. Isso é imutável assim como tudo tende ao caos e à degradação. As mãos pequenas e bronzeadas mudam a folha, os olhos ainda presos em seu conteúdo.

Um suspiro frustrado escapa de seus finos lábios e você junta seus pertences e se dirige a saída da biblioteca. _Por quanto tempo isso ainda irá durar_? É tudo o que está em sua cabeça.

O caminho para sua Sala Comum é feito mecanicamente.

O marco de sua obsessão passa incessantemente por sua linha de raciocínio, uma, duas, três vezes. Suas recordações param no casal de homens – aparentemente trouxas - procurando não entrar em pânico na frente de sua menininha. Não assustá-la ainda mais. Você se lembra de observar a interação familiar pelo canto do olho, fingindo prestar atenção às recomendações de seu pai.

Eles a beijaram e a abraçaram incontáveis vezes, enquanto Russell divagava sobre suas obrigações como uma Fabray e como você deveria honrar seu nome e seu sangue imaculado. Afinal, você é parente direta dos Malfoy e dos Lestrange, apesar dos pesares.

O expresso anuncia sua partida e Russell acena levemente com a cabeça, despedindo-se. Você acena de volta e entra no trem. Dentro dele parece o próprio inferno com todos aqueles adolescentes à procura de um vagão para estabelecer-se.

Seus olhos amendoados observam tudo calmamente enquanto você galga seu caminho pelos corredores. Uma face conhecida é registrada e seu vagão é encontrado.

Santana Lopez era tão ou mais petulante do qualquer ser humano vivo aos 11 anos de idade. Seus pais e Russell as tinham introduzido antes de sua partida para Hogwarts. Eles intencionavam uma amizade entre suas filhas – que eventualmente iria acontecer, após uma gradual e silenciosa construção de confiança – objetivando um laço maior entre as duas famílias. Afinal, os Lopez eram uma das escassas famílias de sangue puro no mundo mágico moderno.

O cumprimento foi rápido e impessoal, seu baú foi posicionado ao lado do da latina e um livro foi retirado de sua mochila. Ainda naquele ano Santana iria aprender que você é e não é uma pessoa das palavras. Livros são uma parte essencial de sua vida, mas você não externa ou profere nada.

Quinn Fabray vive no mais absoluto dos silêncios.

A menina baixa da família chorosa passou direto por sua cabine, apenas para voltar alguns segundos depois. Ela olhou diretamente para ambas e perguntou se poderia juntar-se à vocês, Santana negou.

Você a detestou.

Rachel Berry. Você só viria a descobrir seu nome algumas horas mais tarde, quando o chapéu seletor a sorteou diretamente para à Grifinória. Ela foi saudada por todos da mesa animadamente, sentando-se junto ao garoto Anderson recém-sorteado.

Alguns nomes mais tarde e o seu foi chamado.

_Fabray, Quinn._

E ainda está gravando em sua memória o ligeiro e mórbido silêncio em que todo o grande Salão entrou. Apenas alguns adolescentes se mostraram absortos e ingênuos sobre sua procedência.

Sim, sua família inteira foi aliada ao lado ''das trevas'' durante as duas Grandes Guerras do Mundo Mágico. Seu passado era tão negro e denso quanto os olhos da Latina, mas ainda assim o silêncio e a tensão eram desnecessários.

E você viria a descobrir que os filhos pagam caro pelos erros dos pais.

O Chapéu Seletor a colocou na Sonserina incertamente, ligeiramente inclinado a enviá-la para a Corvinal. Mas influenciado pela obstinação da menina em ser enviada para casa de todos os seus antepassados e relativos, cedeu.

Santana nem chegou a colocar o grande e encardido chapéu. Sonserina.

Ah sim, você bem se lembra de ter passado todo o grande banquete recebendo olhares de outros alunos e sutilmente direcionando a sua atenção a nova grifinória.

Santana interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio ao sentar-se no outro extremo do sofá verde.

– Você fará as rondas de hoje?

Seu aceno foi afirmativo.

– Ótimo. Fique longe dos corredores perto da Torre de Astronomia, Rosier irá me ajudar em um _projeto_.

Outro aceno.

O nó em sua gravata foi afrouxado por seus dedos longos e pálidos, a latina possuía um olhar distante.

– Weasley fará a ronda com você? – perguntou hesitante.

Aceno negativo.

– Ele ainda está namorando com a Pierce? – os olhos negros ficaram vagos ante a pergunta.

Outro aceno negativo.

Santana calou-se e depois murmurou alguma coisa antes de se levantar e sair da sala.

Assim como Rachel Berry possui toda e total atenção de Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce recebe de Santana Lopez. A lufana não pode ser considerada uma grande mente, mas possuidora de um grande coração. E um grande passado amoroso, para o desespero da Latina.

Louis Weasley e Brittany Pierce começaram a namorar no terceiro ano. Acabaram no quarto, voltaram no quinto e permaneceram até o começo desse ano. Para Santana Lopez esse é o seu último ano de tentar alguma coisa com a menina.

Mais de 3 anos assistindo os autos e baixos do casal mais ''adorável'' de Hogwarts. Mais de 3 anos ouvindo a Latina resmungar sobre como os achava desprezíveis e detestava o excesso de doçura da loira. Mas Quinn sabia que tratava-se de puro despeito. Assim como Santana sofria com namorados indesejáveis, ela sofria com a sua existência despercebida pela morena e um certo Finn Hudson.

Saindo de seus devaneios, checou seu relógio de pulso e percebeu que deveria adiantar-se para o jantar no Grande Salão. Chegar relativamente tarde no costumeiro banquete significava não ter uma boa posição para observar o objeto de sua afeição. Ou melhor, obsessão.

Quinn Fabray não apressava o passo, por mais necessário que isso fosse.

Devo comentar, caro leitor, que a moça possuía uma aura extremamente monótona e taciturna. Sua ''tranquilidade excessiva'' é descrita por Santana Lopez como um ''puta autismo não diagnosticado'' e que a irrita profundamente.

A balbúrdia tende a ser maior durante os jantares, tornando esta refeição a mais irritante para a loira. Também a incomodava as ''escapadas'' de Hudson para a mesa da grifinória, tentando de todo jeito estabelecer alguma relação de contato com a morena.

– Você é uma psicopata perigosa, Quinn Fabray. – Santana resmungou ao seu lado.

Quinn sorriu levemente em deboche e tornou a comer calmamente.

Após o jantar, ao invés de ir em direção à sua Sala Comum, a menina direcionou seus passos livremente pelo corredor. Tencionando começar e terminar logo suas obrigações com as rondas, pois ainda pretendia estudar um pouco antes de dormir.

Lembrou-se do aviso de Santana e resolveu passar longe das mediações da Torre de Astronomia, concentrando-se no perímetro perto dos jardins escuros e passando pela biblioteca. O outro extremo do castelo ficava sob responsabilidade do garoto Weasley. Como os dois monitores principais, todas as rondas da semana ficam sob suas responsabilidades. Assim como os passeios dos terceiranistas à Hogsmead.

Os outros monitores se reversam durante a semana para dar assistência nas rondas. Principalmente na patrulha dos corredores no terceiro andar e nos banheiros, onde os casais adoram passar suas noites.

Para felicidade da loira, Rachel Berry é uma desses monitores. Mas para sua infelicidade também, nas divisões de horário elas nunca pegaram o mesmo. Kurt Hummel era bastante estridente e irritante para qualquer outra pessoa querer o rapaz ao seu lado, sendo assim ele sempre acabava fazendo par com a morena.

Quinn virou mais um corredor e retesou seus passos ao ouvir vozes. Elas iam aumentando e ficando mais claras a medida que a menina adiantava o passo, virando um outro corredor e se deparando com um casal.

Berry e Hudson conversavam ligeiramente próximos para o desgosto da loira. O rapaz possuía suas mãos posicionadas na cintura delgada da morena, seus lábios sussurravam alguma coisa no ouvida da menina e ela ria discretamente.

Assim que notaram a menina parada perto deles, o casal se exaltou um pouco e se afastou. Rachel tentou justificar o porquê do rapaz estar fora de seu dormitório àquela hora – como Finn não é monitor, não possui direito algum de estar perambulando pelos corredores -, mas Quinn apenas murmurou um: ''Detenção com Filch a partir de amanhã.'' e saiu andando.

Sua cólera interna estava muito bem mascarada com a expressão facial taciturna, mas a postura tensa e os punhos cerrados criavam um paradoxo aparente.

Resolvendo dar por encerrada sua ronda, rumou para as masmorras, mas desviou de seu dormitório e parou em um corredor sem saída. Ficou fitando as paredes de pedra por incontáveis minutos, tentando controlar-se internamente.

Queria que aquilo parasse imediatamente, queria profusamente não sentir nada em relação àquela menina. Mas não conseguia e isso a frustrava.

Com três grandes murros na parede de pedra, algum sangue derramado e um pouco da sua frustração externada, Quinn se direcionou para o seu dormitório.

Jogada na cama e encarando o teto por alguns minutos, tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era o ódio que sentia por Hudson, por seus sentimentos confusos e pelo ridículo ato de esmurrar a parede. A dor latente a incomodava.

Quinn fechou os olhos vagarosamente e suas pálpebras foram preenchidas por lágrimas que ela justificava a si mesma como sendo resultado da dor. Afinal, ela é uma descendente direta dos Malfoy e dos Lestrange, chorar por uma _garota_ trouxa é completamente inaceitável.


End file.
